A filtering arrangement comprises a low pass, a band pass or a high pass filter, configured to process input signals according to a certain cut-off frequency. Current sensing arrangements, widely used in DC/DC converters, usually comprise such a filtering arrangement for processing the input signals.
The presence of a filtering arrangement in a current sensing arrangement allows the elimination of peak overshoots of the input signal and the avoidance of unwanted triggering, caused by these peak overshoots. Usually such filtering arrangements are not built on-chip because of the size of certain elements such as the filter capacitor. Furthermore, the cut-off frequency or other filter characteristics of the filtering arrangement might change over time because of process variations within the filtering arrangement.